User talk:Buddermeow
New Slides Ninjagowikicoverimage.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu|linktext=The site about LEGO Ninjago that anyone can edit. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted..|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with information about the current season. It has already aired in Singapore. IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming special event in 2019. HuntedS9GoldTeaser.jpg|Season 9 Release in USA|link=Firstbourne|linktext="Hunted Part 1" (the first four episodes) airs on August 11 in the United States at 4 PM EST. I don't think there's much point in mentioning the Australian release anymore, since it's coming in America soon anyway. Also, could this new teaser be added to the Featured Videos thing? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJIPakocR58 Warptoad (talk) 06:32, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot the link to "Firstbourne" would go to the character instead of the episode. It should be "Firstbourne (Episode)" Warptoad (talk) 02:37, August 7, 2018 (UTC) " "Hunted Part 2" (Episodes 89 to 91) airs on August 18 in the United States at 4 PM EST. " Warptoad (talk) 07:00, August 13, 2018 (UTC) " "Hunted Part 3" (Episodes 92 to 94) airs on August 25 in the United States at 4 PM EST. " Also this Hunted teaser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZAP0z2jLhk Warptoad (talk) 04:20, August 19, 2018 (UTC) New teaser: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3yaHqpgAo Warptoad (talk) 19:17, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, didn't notice there another teaser. The Resistance Never Quits - LEGONinjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 4 Warptoad (talk) 02:17, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Ninjagowikicoverimage.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu|linktext=The site about LEGO Ninjago that anyone can edit. IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming special event and more in 2019. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted. . . .|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with info on the most recently aired season. It has completed in the US. MoSEp94NinjaCelebration.jpg|Ninja never quit!|link=Ninja (Team)|linktext=The Ninja and their friends have saved Ninjago once again! Learn more about the team here. I figure the special event should be first now. Warptoad (talk) 03:32, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Ninja Will Rise - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 5 New video's out. Warptoad (talk) 12:36, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Someone came on and replaced a whole bunch of images. I would fix it but it's really late so I'm going to sleep. Just thought id let you know since when you get on you can use the fancy rollback button and fix it. I still agree: |Dareth is the reincarnation of the First Spinjitzu Master. 05:34, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon in nav bar Since Garmadon's not a hero at the moment, should he be removed from the Heroes list? Not sure where he'd go though, maybe Sons of Garmadon, but he's been with other villain teams before. Maybe "Other Characters"? Warptoad (talk) 19:08, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :If he does get moved, I think he should be under Sons of Garmadon, as this is the only group he was actually a member of and not just affiliated with.Ninja72 (talk) 20:19, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Being a leader still makes him a member, at least, honorably or something. Overlord isn't a Stone Warrior or Nindroid, but he still led them. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I'd guess that the villain teams would stay where they are since they were still the villains of their season. Garmadon's an individual character that's never really been tied to the villains he allies with. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I think for now he should stay under Sons of Garmadon, after he returns we can move it to somewhere else.Ninja72 (talk) 08:21, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Mballas1 Please ban this guy, he keeps putting that Iron Baron is dead, and he is not. I have told him to stop multiple times, but he does not listen.Ninja72 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind, he gave up.Ninja72 (talk) 13:38, August 12, 2018 (UTC) First Spinjitzu Master. Hey Buddermeow. What do you think does this picture of TFSM looks absolutely fake to you? Because knowing the 2019 first half wave will strongly reaches back to its roots, there is a high chance that we will finally see the face of him. This might be early to hear but it is highly possible! Diego Smilodon 23:20, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi I don't mean to interrupt seeing as this is none of my business but this photo is absolutely fake. I found this in the beginning of 2018 when before season 8 came out. Also it's badly drawn, and the Ninja's old symbols are there. They haven't been used since 2017 and it's likely that they won't be anymore. Also the "source" you gave in the page description sounds like bologna. ~Zorcob.Productions :I see that this image has been circulating since 2016. It is probably fanart.--Min-droid (talk) 23:37, August 12, 2018 (UTC) I also found out he got it from a popular leaker;s Instagram story. That's totally unreliable, and it should not be counted as fact unless there's evidence for it anyway. It just looks like some kid's fanart and not Ninjago material... (For future reference I'm not saying everything he posts isn't real, just it needs to be believable or backed up at least. For example, it's really hard to fake a set.) Besides, it isn't in Ninjagan and I doubt he looks like that. It's most likely fake. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 23:44, August 12, 2018 (UTC) I think that image might actally come from some book in another country. Some of the Ninjago art in books can be pretty wonky. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with 2019 though, this image is way older than 2018. It being in ninja_whip's Instagram story doesn't mean it's new info, or info at all. Maybe he just liked the picture. Warptoad (talk) 00:22, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Ninja Whip likes to tease. Whether or not the image has anything to do with 2019 at all is unknown and unlikely at this point. ~zorcob The image is fanart. It's been on Pinterest for years. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 05:58, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Buddermeow Can we talk on chat? It's actualy real. I have seen it on lego.com. Also the background is not a drawing it's most likely an art like the ones in the activity books. ~Condrai Jongensoden https://prnt.sc/kim1lo https://prnt.sc/kim2m2 If the person Ultimatevongroi comes here it's Jongensoden. Best to tell wikia staff maybe as he's been harassing me over discord claiming to be depressed and saying that's why he's harassing me. While I am no longer active here, I felt a need to tell you this. I don't like people' but you can message me 18:50, August 14, 2018 (UTC)' Untitled Hey, I wasn't done with that my "Wu's Mother" page. I understand it was short, but I'm still editing it. I just need to get everything together. Untitled Hello, Buddermeow! I need a little help. My original account, JayTVStudios was locked. I forgot the password and the “reset” didn’t work. Is there another way to get it back? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC) How to direct words to links Hi, how do you change words to links? Example: Lloyd is called “The Green Ninja”, but when you link it to Lloyd, the page is Lloyd. How do you direct “The Green Ninja” to Lloyd’s page? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Hey, um, sorry about that page.... I'm kinda new with this. How do you become a moderator? Like, say I was at that level, what would I do? Okay, now I'm a little confused.... This is Dash Hyphen speaking, sorry about that "Master Wu's Mother" thing, what would I do to become a moderator? Thank you Ms./Mrs. Buddermeow. I'd do good stuff whether or not it meant becoming a mod. I'll do my best:). Signed, Dash Hyphen. :). :). Huh. That smiley face keeps getting messed up.... Whatever:). Dash Hyphen: Hey! I just made a major edit to the Jay page! Nothing too big, just added the synopsis for the episode "Two Lies, One Truth". How'd I do? I do plan on editing it. Thanks! I want to make sure this is an awesome place for everybody! Untitled Dash Hyphen (talk) 09:45, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Is there somewhere I should be reporting to when I edit things? Page Title vandalism. Master Builder004 have been going around and editing titles on many pages on the wiki. They should be banned. DarkHenrik (talk) 15:14, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:14, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Alright, cool, thanks! Episode table template. can you help me with the episode table template. its supposed to have 13 lists but so far ive made one. canypu nep Chat. Can you come on..? It's been a while..... Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 23:11, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Yousseff7788 This user has moved page Unknown Ninjago 2020 Installment page to Unknown Ninjago 2019-2020 installment page and Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments page to Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installment page without stating a reason. NinjagoFan01 Hey! I just left a full fledged NINJAGO Theory on the Theories and Rumors board! Could you take a look: It really changes eveything! It's titled: THIS. THEORY. CHANGES. EVERYTHING. Thanks! Dash Hyphen (talk) 06:03, August 21, 2018 (UTC) That last one about the theory was me, Dash Hyphen:). Dash Hyphen (talk) 06:14, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Also, is there any way to remove the "your email has not been confirmed" thing? It's not working, and it's REALLY annoying. Category:Major characters Can we delete this category? I do no think it is necessary.Ninja72 (talk) 08:51, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:18, August 21, 2018 (UTC)Hey! I just made the 225,000 edit! Hurray! Lincoln I have reported Lincoln to Wikia in hopes to get his IP(s) banned.--Min-droid (talk) 23:06, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Spoiler template Since it is too much of an annoyance to remove it from all pages related to the current season after it ends, I was wondering if we could stop using it and just put a general warning on the main page that this wiki contains spoilers and always keep it there until the show eventually ends, like arrowverse wiki does?Ninja72 (talk) 13:27, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Wouldn't the bot remove it from all pages that have it though, including those that are related to a future storyline and still should be there?Ninja72 (talk) 23:19, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I guess we can put ""WARNING: NiINJAGO WIKI CONTAINS SPOILERS"below that thing, which tabs the Ninjago and the Ninjago-Fanon wiki. Ninja72 (talk) 09:54, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm thinking it might look better if the "community name" part of the wiki header read contains spoilers.--Min-droid (talk) 16:56, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Diego https://ninjagofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Min-droid?diff=7165&oldid=7146 I got this message from Diego and have decided that this user isn't going to stop making a big deal out of a month long ban (including being rude, manipulative, socking) and have infinity blocked their account. If you feel otherwise you can lower/remove it. --Min-droid (talk) 20:22, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Budder, sorry to bother you with this, but could you remove that last message that I left on his talk page? He said he will stop, if this message is removed.Ninja72 (talk) 22:40, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. I hope he was being sincere and will really leave us alone now.Ninja72 (talk) 22:56, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Master of Energy How can I become an admin? Category:Weather Can we delete that category? Weather is not an actual element in the show, this is just a fan theory that was eventually proven wrong.Ninja72 (talk) 13:39, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 04:17, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's Quinton1721's birthday today! Could you wish him a happy birthday? I've got a blog post and everything! Compromise or accept Hello, admin, I'm Кроколлектор Маньяк. You blocked me for 3 days for bad word and speaking to you on page Paleman, which I edited very well. We had a little conflict with you writed on this page word Ninja's with obviously mistake (you writted Ninjas'), but when I corrected it, you again writted it wrong and block me. Well, I'm Russian, and if my mistakes were corrected, it's ok, but when you writted "Ninja's" wrong every time, that made me angry(reason of the word). Let's have compromise. On Paleman page won't be word " Ninja's " or " Ninjas' ", and will be word "their", or you will accept your mistake and let me, or correct it by yourself. Thank you for sensible decision, I'm glad you choose compromise. I promise, I won't swear when talk to a wiki members and start an intelligent talk if I will have some conflicts with people on wiki. Also, should I delete it all? Thank you so much for explanation of your edits! I didn't know that was right variation, sorry again. Shadow of Ronin characters Since Shadow of Ronin , although non-canon, still takes place in the universe of the tv show, should we add their whole family lists from the show?Ninja72 (talk) 18:17, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Status Hi there, this is Stampycat12345, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get those custom statuses(stati?) Like, say, that samurai/ sensei is your status thing. How do you customize that? Stampycat12345 (talk) 15:32, September 12, 2018 (UTC)Stampycat12345 . Kilpo is a sockpuppet of Jongensoden --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 16:15, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Me, Master of Energy, likes MY LITTLE PONY because my bros and my sisters got me INTERESTED. Photo Handling Dash Hyphen (talk) 14:43, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's me Dash, and, I was thinking.... I just uploaded a photo to the Wiki as I was making a joke: it was a Jay one. I went to upload it, and I noticed something: Why is there a Nintendo Switch picture next to a picture of Arkade? What I'm saying is, someone should handle these photos that don't belong. We probably have thousands by now. I'm a decent photo editor myself, so, I kinda know my way around photos. I could do it, instead of Moderating, it could be like, a job, handling all the photos that don't belong here, I would be happy with that, but, whatever, can we please just take care of them? Thanks:). Dash Hyphen (talk) 18:44, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Where/how can I handle them? Is that like a job? Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:16, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Great. Yay. Cool, thanks:). .. Jeroende is also a sockpuppet of Jongensoden --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 09:41, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Could you delete all of my blog posts? Thank you in advance. This is Jellyity by the way. Jellyity (talk) 21:55, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Hey, just a quick, I dunno, thing:)? Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:42, September 22, 2018 (UTC) So, I was just messing around a little, when I clicked on the "Villains" section. The top villain there was Lloyd Garmadon. Now, I get that the page is also for villains who are now reformed, but, it doesn't feel right there. Like, that's his heroic picture stance thing. I mean, I guess it's not a big deal, but it feels kinda wrong.... Maybe we could do, like, maybe we could make a separate Lloyd page just for when he was a villain? I dunno, I'm tired, so, whatever:). Westcot out! Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:44, September 22, 2018 (UTC) PS: He was literally a villain for like, 3 episodes, sooo.... Yeah, anyways, Westcot out:)! Chen Do the Anacondrai and Young images realy need to be there? I removed them once, but the user readded them, because he thinks they are still needed.Ninja72 (talk) 16:42, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of his images, could you please delete this one https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:640.jpg and this one https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:350.jpg. They are both duplicates of this one. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:CGIChen2016.jpg Ninja72 (talk) 17:41, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Events Should we keep Return of Lord Garmadon and Rise of the Snakes (history)? I am not sure if they are necessary.Ninja72 (talk) 17:28, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, neither do I.Ninja72 (talk) 22:08, September 28, 2018 (UTC) A couple quick things Dash Hyphen (talk) 03:35, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's me Dash, and I have a few things just real quick: 1: Everywhere here we spell NINJAGO like "Ninjago". I understand it would be a lot of work to change it, and I might be wrong in the first place, but I'm pretty sure it's all capital, like "NINJAGO". 2: I understand that this wiki is for all things NINJAGO, but it DOES NOT feel like The LEGO NINJAGO Movie should be here. I feel like this wiki is focused on the show and the canon lore, and we should have another wiki for that entirely (We probably do, just saying.). 3: I just spent months putting together a blog post that's finally (semi) finished. Here's the link: https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dash_Hyphen/The_Full_Lore_Of_NINJAGO However, that link doesn't work for whatever reason so if you wanna see it you may just have to go to my blog posts. So, um, that's pretty much everything.... I just spent 5 minutes typing things that don't really matter.... Oh well.... How are you:)? Dash Hyphen (talk) 05:53, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, I just use the default editor system. When I type in the link, the correct page shows up, but it's completely blank. Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:49, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I'm doing some proofreading, and I already found somethin': https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Light_vs_Darkness?veaction=edit (Sorry I keep bugging ya:).) Sorry.... Dash Hyphen (talk) 01:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Um.... I, I made a mistake.... I was trying to change the Kai page quote from "This marking changes everything" to "Frickety-frickety-frickety-frickety-FI-YAH!!!" and I think I messed something up. I know you guys can fix it, but I wanna say, I'm, I'm really sorry. ... Dash Hyphen (talk) 01:32, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh. You guys already fixed it. That was fast. Sorry, and, thanks for being awesome you guys:). Um, is something wrong with my profile? A while back, I received the "Lucky 225,000th edit!" Badge. Just now, I received the "Lucky 232,000 edit!" Badge. It's not like I don't like it or something, just, WHY, do I keep getting the lucky edits? I guess that question is kinda pointless.... Westcot 23:22, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Alright, wells I keep making the lucky edits.... Untitled How do you lock your profile editor? Newsletter May I work on the newsletter now, because it is Monday UTC and I might not be on tomorrow? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 00:17, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay, THIS is too far. Westcot 06:58, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Ya know how you got that "Other Characters" category on the top? Well, going there, you only get the characters you see in the "Heroes" and "Villains" sections! I know, I know, their the most popular characters, but STILL. We go there too look at OTHER CHARACTERS, not the ones we CONSTANTLY see.... (I'd also like to apologize for editing that profile information. I was honestly just trying to make a joke. Sorry:).) Mballas1 Can you please block this guy for a week or two? He has inserted false information on multiple occasions already. Adding Nadakhan and Clouse into the Unknown status category, even though we know they are alive, and also adding the Teapot of Tyrahn into that category, even though we know it is intact, and adding Departed Realm Inhabitants category to the Preeminent, even though it has been confirmed by Tommy Andreassen that she is not in the Departed Realm.Ninja72 (talk) 14:54, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Westcot 17:55, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Budder, it's me Dash (I changed my name.). Where are we all "migrating" too? I hate this already.... Chat? Could you please come on chat if you can? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 21:38, October 6, 2018 (UTC) I can now. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 00:17, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Badges So, I was wondering, we have badges for Zane, Kai and Jay. For Kai there's just normal editing, for Jay there's adding pictures, and for Zane there's adding categories. I think we should make one for Cole, and I think a possiblility could be adding pages. If you don't like this idea it's fine. It may actually be that you come with automatic editing badges and just have to name them. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 03:06, October 7, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Oh okay, that's too bad, because I'd really like to see something with Cole. I had another thing I wanted to ask, but I forgot what it was, so I'll have to tell you later. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 04:10, October 7, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Zane Hey, I don't really know why I'm not allowed to change Zane, I was just trying to keep Master of Energy from trying to alter it or reverse it to different images then what it was before. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 02:52, October 8, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Master of Energy He kept trying to edit the Zane page, and I kept reversing it back to the original, and he's gotten so mad he's "demanding" me to change it back or else he'll block me, and he's saying I'm "cyber bullying" him. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 03:05, October 8, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Thanks Budder for doing those! ^^ GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 06:21, October 8, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Hi so can we do something about Master of Energy? He is very annoying and keeps edit warring over the Zane picture, then claiming that me and a few others are bullying him. Is there something you can do about him? Because he doesn't seem very negotiable. User:Zorcob.productions I do think that the current Zane images needs to be changed as it is watermarked.--Min-droid (talk) 19:47, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Sorry to bug you ut I have a questio where do I go to learn about the rules of this page so I don't break any rules without knowing? Untitled I have a question. Did you create Ninjago wiki? Tw38 (talk) 11:11, October 10, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Hey, quick question:). Westcot 03:56, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Sorry I haven't been keeping up my habit of constantly bothering you guys (JK:)!), I've been busy, and also I got sick.... But, anyways, I'm kind of interested, one of the MODS told me I qualified for Discussion Moderator. What's their job EXACTLY? I think I know what they do, and if I'm right, I'M IN:). Westcot 05:12, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Aw, that's perfect! Could I, maybe, be one:)? Westcot 22:53, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I think I can do a pretty good job with it, yeah:)! Also, ONE more question: I think you said it did, but does it mean that I get to correct grammar? Like, capitals and periods and so on? (I'm a MASTER at that:). No pranks; I promise:).) Westcot 02:57, October 12, 2018 (UTC) YAS YAS YAS YAS YAS!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I PROMISE I'LL USE IT WISLEY:)!!!! Westcot 03:01, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I probably won't mess with grammar too much:). Westcot (talk) 09:46, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Eh heh heh.... God I feel stupid right now.... Why doesn't my name include the link to my talk page anymore? Westcot, Master of Talking 16:34, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I think I sorta got the hang of it now, thanks:)! Also, sorry to bother you so much.... How do I become a ChatMod, Bud?Budderruff (talk) 17:23, October 12, 2018 (UTC)The Dawg A Little Suspicious I kinda feel like Budderruff is some form of Master of Energy. I mean, he adds a lot of quotes and pictures, adds new pages (often), and the share the same birthday. Idk if it's just me, but I'm a little skeptical of him. Oh, and he said 'Bud.' A new user is most likely not to say that. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 19:58, October 12, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 You're welcome. Thanks for keeping an eye out on him. Here's some more evidence. He changed it to the picture that MoE kept changing it to for Lloyd's sword. Wait...nvm. You blocked him already. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 23:46, October 12, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Bizarro Ninja Hey, I was wondering if we should delete the seperate Bizarro Ninja pages. I saw you say that to someone else on their talk page (to whom I don't remember), because there is already a page for all of them. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 18:45, October 13, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Untitled Hey! Wanna join the chat? Actually, you probably won't be on, but, here anyways:): Link :) There are a lot of people here right now..... Also, my text is underlining weird here.... Well, anyways:). Westcot, Master of Talking 02:33, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Westcot, Master of Talking 04:05, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I think the semi-party's over now anyway.... Maybe it will come back on:)? Anyways, see ya later! Yeah, probably. Okay! GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 04:23, October 14, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Question Hey, Budder, I was just wondering, it's fine if you say no, but I was wondering if I could be a Ninja? I'm pretty sure I have all of the requirements, and I edit a lot, plus I've been on for much longer than a month, so could you think about it :)? Thanks. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 02:50, October 14, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Okay, I understand. There is a lot of Staff members right now. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 00:23, October 15, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 No problem. I'll still try to edit and help improve the wiki, for sure. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 00:59, October 15, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Untitled Westcot | Talk 07:12, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey Budder! It's okay that I highlight threads, right? I've been pretty responsible with this job; I think people like me (Except for Ninja72; I think he hates me....):). I do not hate you, but I am pretty sure you are not supossed to highlight theory threads. Highlighting shoiuld only be done if the thread is about something that is really important to the wiki.Ninja72 (talk) 13:29, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Westcot Please warn him not to highlight threads that are not about something that is really important to the wiki. He did it again. Since this was already his second time and he was already told not to do this, I think this time he should receive an official warning.Ninja72 (talk) 17:45, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that Budder; I was just excited:). Westcot | Talk 03:17, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Forum Please close this thread https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72372#165. It has become pointless. The user created another thread. Should it be closed too? At this poit it is practically spam. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:73586 Ninja72 (talk) 12:04, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Hey, was woindering, if you could block that user already? After all the spam and her attitude towards other people, I think she deserves a two week block.Ninja72 (talk) 21:59, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Master of Energy He made his own wiki, where he spammed like 20 people from here on their walls. I was not sure if reporting him to VTSF or through Special:Contact/general would be more appropriate, but I already did the former.Ninja72 (talk) 22:08, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, and he even blocked a few people including me after he gave us the message. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 01:39, October 29, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 VSTF told me to use Special:Contact/general, so I did and he was globally blocked by Staff yesterday. They also deleted your userpage there, which he had vandalized. He had written that you blocked him for doing nothing wrong, but in first person, as if it was you, who were saying it and some other things, but it is deleted now.Ninja72 (talk) 16:58, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, just your birthday and your name. He had written something like: "My name is Nicole, my birthday is December 28, although I do not know the year. I joined the original Ninjago wiki on March 19, 2015. I blocked Master of Energy forever for doing NOTHING wrong. I need some Jesus in mе (or something like that)"Ninja72 (talk) 22:53, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Ninjaguy01 Would you please block this guy. He's in a couple of war fights and he just won't stop editing them. I feel like the Firstbourne can go either way but he keeps editing Lloyd's Ninjago Movie page and adding some unnecessary captions and removing pictures and adding a big picture of Movie Lloyd's face and hands. It's honestly getting pretty annoying and I'm tired of it. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 20:39, October 30, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 KittyGamerGames Buddermeow, As official Disscussions Moderator, I hereby request that you ban this person indefinetly. Thank you, and have an awesome day! Westcot | Talk 17:54, November 6, 2018 (UTC) 2019 So as of now I think it's safe to say that we know for sure that there are at least two Ninjago 2019 installments, so can we migrate all the things we know about Ninjago Legacy into a new page and leave the ambiguous stuff separate? ~Zorcob.Productions I was thinking of changing the installments page to "Ninjago 2019 Special Event" (not calling it Legacy), and making a second page for the stuff after it? Warptoad (talk) 00:52, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Could "Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments" be changed to "Ninjago 2019 Special Event"? Warptoad (talk) 04:04, November 10, 2018 (UTC) spam Hey there's this Russian kid who keeps spamming categories and images on random pages. I'm undoing his edits for now but he needs to be banned immediately. I feel like he should be banned for a little bit longer, as he did a lot of spamming just for the badges and adding nonsense and removing things from pages. He's fully aware of it and says he enjoys it. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 03:40, November 7, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 The Leaks 1: The name hasn't changed back.... 2: Who changed the name in the first place? 3: Undeniable:). Westcot | Talk 04:19, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Chat? GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 04:01, November 10, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Wanna come into the chat with me, Solid, and Quinton? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 18:12, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Stuff So, I think we should have a separate page for Traveler’s Tea. Then I also think we should have transcripts for the Dr. Saunders Hall of Villainy videos. Also, if you look closely, there’s a the Gold Serpentine statue that was in Winds of Change that’s in the Hall. And the Newsletter needs major updates, I can’t edit, I’m on my phone. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 17:39, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Da Wiki is da Broken Um, Budder? When you type in "Ninjago Wiki" you get as a result "the Wiki!". Ummm, can we, fix it:)? Westcot | Talk 01:51, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Zoltar In September, User:Master of Energy added this fan-made image to the Zoltar page. Nobody removed it for some reason, until I did yesterday. However, User:Kaipengeist reverted my edit with the reason "It can use the image" (It's a fan-made image, so it can't, as this isn't a fanon wiki). Please delete the image so nobody adds it to the page again. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 10:46, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Possible sock of Master of Energy I think this user https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Jay_Walker_Gordon might be another sock of Master of Energy, because he uploaded another Zoltar image and he has replaced images on several pages, which is what Master of Energy usualy does.Ninja72 (talk) 21:13, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Blocks I know this is a little late and I'm a lttle behind, but ThunderStar replaced all the content on the Harumi page not too long ago and marked it as a Candidate for Deletion. I think he could've deserved a block, but only for about a week. (Or possibly less) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 02:24, November 16, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Okay, sounds fair enough. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:53, November 16, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Another sock of Master of Energy Just noticed, while looking at his wiki that Master of Energy has another sock https://ninjago-family.wikia.com/wiki/User:Master_of_Golden_Power which he has not used here yet. I think it should be blocked. Just in case, you think there is not enough proof that he is him see this https://jones-family.wikia.com/wiki/User:Master_of_Golden_Power. He is on another wiki Master of Energy has made, not just that one and his also known as says Samuel and as we know Master of Energy had an account Samueljones12.Ninja72 (talk) 22:07, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Also, on that Jones Family Wiki it looks like Master of Energy copied this Wiki's front page's code, as things are set up alike. I'm pretty sure this is Plagiarism, and probably should be reported. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 06:29, November 21, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist He also did the same thing for his Ninjago wiki. And basically all of the pages he has are copied and pasted from this Ninjago wiki. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 22:08, November 29, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Untitled I found this video on Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2F6OKQu4JI Tw38 (talk) 00:18, November 21, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Ninjago: Legacy As the upcoming Ninjago Set wave appears to be seperate from the Untitled 2019 Special(which concluds the oni arc), do you think we should go ahead and make a seperate page for Ninjago Legacy?--Min-droid (talk) 18:27, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Front Page Images Since there's new CGI renders out for all of the Ninja and Wu, I was thinking that maybe the character images could be updated for next year. Could this be used? Warptoad (talk) 17:09, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Could you also please replace the last three slides in the News? IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Ninjago 2019 Special Event|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming TV film and more in 2019. 70670_Monastery_of_Spinjitzu_Box.png|Ninjago: Legacy|link=Ninjago: Legacy|linktext=Learn about the new classic throwback sets coming out in January 2019. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted. . . .|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with info on the most recently aired season. Warptoad (talk) 21:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, could you change it to say just "Early 2019" instead of January? Some of the sets may be coming out in March instead of at the same time. Warptoad (talk) 19:02, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Sock of Ninjaguy01 Ninjaguy01 made another sock to edit on this wiki. It is Ninjaguy25. https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Ninjaguy25 Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 18:14, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Staff Template Do you think you should edit the template for the staff and remove Vector and Silver, as they both haven't edited in over a year? I think it's unnecessary for them to be there now. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:01, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist CSS Hey Buddermeow, can you import @import url('https://fonts.googleapis.com/css?family=Creepster'); into the top of the CSS page, I'm trying to get a font style. It's okay if you don't let me. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:01, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist And this one too @import url('https://fonts.googleapis.com/css?family=Gloria+Hallelujah'); Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:03, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Thanks! And they did work :) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 01:54, November 27, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Vector Now that he has been demoted, could you please remove the staff template from his profile, since it is locked? Also, could you add back his sensei tag to media wiki profile tags, so that it would still be coloured in red, I know he is no longer part of the staff, but we did the same with Paifufan23, King Joe, SaltNPepper and NinjagoBot.Ninja72 (talk) 14:05, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, but since he is no longer an admin, he does not need to have a samurai tag anymore, just a sensei one.Ninja72 (talk) 15:12, November 28, 2018 (UTC) ANOTHER Sock of Master of Energy So, the user LloydMontgomeryGarmadon12 just started editing on this wiki, and he edited some pages that Master of Energy's other socks did, and even edited on Master of Energy's Ninjago wiki. I think that's pretty suspicious, and obvious that he's a sock. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:37, November 29, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist The Weekly Newsletter Are we ever going to update the Weekly Newsletter? It's not so "weekly" anymore haha. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:26, November 30, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Okay. Well, maybe once there's some notible news, you could write an article. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 05:21, November 30, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Admins Should we promote someone to Admin? (Not me lol) Both of our current admins haven't edited in over a month, and I think a good wiki needs active admins. It's just something that I noticed that probably needs changeing. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:26, November 30, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Yeah, I think Warptoad would be a good fit. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 05:22, November 30, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re:Promotion Yeah, definitely! I think I can be active enough to do that. Thanks! Warptoad (talk) 17:05, November 30, 2018 (UTC) I found an image that matches the Hunted box-art, so I figure it'd fit better than the current navigation background. Warptoad (talk) 03:35, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Master of Energy I know (almost) all of his accounts are blocked across fandom network, but there are accounts like Budderruff and Samueljones12 that aren't blocked, and he could still use those. I suggest you do whatever you did with his other sock accounts you do to them. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 01:41, December 1, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist And Lloyd the Energy Master. I know that was an account he used. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 01:52, December 1, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Untitled Chat? :P Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 02:19, December 1, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Special:List users/rollback Special:List user/rollback is pretty much overcrowded with people, who still technically have rollback rights, but are no longer rollbacks, because they have been further promoted. Since rollback is already included in admin or content moderator rights, it is practically pointless for them to still have rollback rights, so I was wondering, if you could remove yours, Roach's, Throne's, Quinton's, and Warptoad's rollback rights?Ninja72 (talk) 13:02, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Look What do you think of the Europa Infobox Theme being activated? I think it has a more modernized look, a lot of wikis use it. Warptoad (talk) 21:48, December 1, 2018 (UTC)